Finding Some Answers
by Sherlockian89
Summary: After visiting Sherlock's grave John decides to pay a visit to Mycroft and discovers that Sherlock's older brother has been keeping some secrets. Set after 2x3. Rated T for character death(s).


Title: Finding Some Answers

Author: Sherlockian89

Fandom: BBC Sherlock

Summary: After visiting Sherlock's grave, John decides to pay Mycroft a visit and discovers that his friend's older brother has been keeping some secrets.

Timeline: Season 2 after episode 3

Disclaimer: Not mine! Everyone in this story belongs to the show's creator, the BBC and the Arthur Conan Doyle estate.

Rated: PG

I

John Watson stood in front of the Diogenes Club wondering if he should knock on the door, or just barge in. In the end, good manners prevailed and he went up to the door, but before he raised his hand to knock the door opened.

"Hello John, I've been expecting you," Mycroft said. John just nodded, and Mycroft stepped aside to let the doctor in."Would you care for something to drink?" He asked.

But John just shook his head. "Look, Mycroft. I don't wish to be rude, but I have to know the truth. Is Sherlock really dead?"

"No, John. My brother isn't dead." Mycroft answered with a smile. "But I think it's best that the world thinks that he is."

John sighed. "For God sake, why? Jim Moriarty is dead and buried. Sherlock saw him blow his brains out! He said as much during our last phone call." He stared out into space remembering that conversation, how he begged his friend not to jump. _"Isn't this how people say good-bye?"_ Sherlock had asked.

John shook his head, as if to clear it. "How much trouble can one dead man cause anyway?"

Mycroft frowned. "A great deal of trouble, I assure you."

John frowned confused. "What do you mean?" Then it clicked. "You mean that thug who tried to stab Mrs. Hudson?" But Mycroft waved his hand dismissively. "He has already been dealt with. No, I fear that Moriarty may have other servants willing to do his bidding even after his demise."

"But that's insane!" John said. Mycroft pitied the man who stood in front of him. "I know John, I know. But remember this; when it comes to crime, there is no such thing as a sane man."

John nodded. He knew the truth of that all too well. Still he had to have some answers for Mrs. Hudson, Molly and the other lives Sherlock had touched. 

II

"Mycroft was it you, who set Moriarty loose on Sherlock?" It was the one question John Watson truly feared but knew had to be asked. Mycroft sighed, and asked. "Do you mind if I smoke John?"

John snorted. "So I have you to thank for Sherlock going back to his 'seven per-cent solution?"

"I'm afraid so. I take it your answer is no then?" John snorted again. "What the hell? Go on then."

"Thank you." With that Mycroft went to a drawer, opened it and pulled out a cigerette case and a lighter. He took a cigerette out of the case and lit it. As he smoked Mycroft asked; "Have you ever seen our interrogation room?"

That caught John by surprise. "Er, I didn't know this place was fitted with one." He said, honestly.

"With what I do to earn my living, one must take precautions after all." Mycroft smiled. "I'm sure you understand."

"Does Scotland Yard know of your little room?" John asked. His host laughed. "Oh, yes. The good inspector helped me design the room."

"You're joking." John couldn't picture Lestrade helping Mycroft. The man could barely stand to be in the same room as Sherlock. Why would he help his friend's older brother?

"Why would Lestrade do that? I mean, couldn't the Yard provide security or something?" John demanded. Mycroft started to answer when his cell phone began to ring. He glanced at the number on it and said. "If you would excuse me for a moment John? I have to take this."

John nodded. He knew that Mycroft's business had many levels. One phone didn't matter. Or did it?

III

"Sherry my dear, you know better then to call me at the office." Mycroft chided.

"I take it that you have company then?" Sherlock asked.

"It's John, He's waiting in the other room. And no, I did not tell him where you are. Just that you're alive." Mycroft explained.

Sherlock sighed. "Do you think that he will tell Mrs. Hudson?"

"That you're alive?" Mycroft finished the sentence. "No, Sherlock I tthink we can trust John with this secret."

"You're right," Sherlock agreed. "Still, John has to tell Mrs. Hudson and the others _something_."

"Don't worry, Sherlock. I'll think of something. In the meantime, send me a postcard, won't you?"

"Of course. Say hello to Mother for me."

"I will Sherry. Good-bye." With that Mycroft hung up and went to tell John a story that he can tell Mrs. Hudson and the others.

It won't be the truth, but it will provide the answers that the doctor had been seeking.

The End.


End file.
